All I wanted
by Kairi-kun
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read. Rated for implied sexual scene(not very good at them and besides my mom has my account name so she sees everything on here) and language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto behind a tree in the training grounds. She smiled with a small blush when he stretched showing his toned stomach. Although she noticed that something was wrong with him. He was training really hard hitting a log as hard as he could. But then he stopped and leaned his head against the log with tears rolling down his cheeks. Her eyes widened and her concern for him overrode her shyness so she rushed to his side. He turned to her with a shocked look. He was even more shocked when she reached out and wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Naruto let her hand rest on his cheek while he put his over her own. Their eyes met and you could practically see the sparks flying around them. His eyes were misted over with tears and Hinata wrapped her arms around him trying to comfort him. He was shocked by her actions but he accepted the comfort that Hinata was offering. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in actuality was around five minutes. She looked up at him as he looked down at her. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked and his hold on her tightened a little. She knew that he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push the subject. Hinata somehow ended up in his lap with his head buried into her shoulder. She blushed but surprisingly didn't faint. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I hate being alone." She looked up at him. "I just want someone to care about me. Like how Sakura cares about Sasuke."

Hinata knew the feeling. All she ever wanted was for Naruto to care about her. He wanted someone to care about him too. Maybe. Just maybe Hinata could help him by telling him the truth. "Naruto-kun." He looked down at her. "I love you." His eyes widened in shock and Hinata continued speaking. "I have always wanted to be like you. I have always wanted to be with you and to walk with you. I have loved you since we were young. I often went to the Hokage and begged for him to help you when I saw you being beaten. I care about you. I have always loved you."

He was tearing up from the confession. He had often watched Hinata when they were I the academy. He had always admired her. She just was so fragile and had an amazing inner strength. Her had a crush on her since they were in the academy but gave up to pursue Sakura. He smiled. "I used to watch you in the academy, Hinata-chan." Her eyes widened. "You were so shy but you a certain fragility and strength will that I admired. I had a major crush on you but I didn't think someone like you could like me so I pursued Sakura who fails in all aspects compared to you. Your beautiful, strong, and caring. I had fallen in love with you but I gave up thinking you would be better with anyone but me. What I am trying to say is that I love you too."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Their lips moved in sync and the world disappeared around them. That is until they heard a rather loud cough. They broke apart seeing all of the rookies and team Guy. They tried to form sentences but all that came out was random words and sounds. Both were blushing bright red and looking anywhere but at the accusing stares of their friends. Some were grinning while others laughed at them. Neji looked pissed though. "Aw you two look so cute together!" The girls squealed making them blush even more, if possible. Naruto whispered to Hinata. "Are we a couple now?" She nodded and he said louder. "Me and Hinata-chan are going out." The effect was instant. Everyone started yelling things like 'finally' and 'about time.' Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek lovingly. She had finally got what she wanted. Her Naruto-kun. Neji gave him the big brother speech then was impassive again. They left soon and Hinata was alone with Naruto who was wondering something. He turned to her.

"Will your father be mad, Hinata-chan?" She tensed at the question.

Hiashi didn't like Naruto because of his pranks but also because of the Kyuubi. He didn't think that it was safe around Naruto. She narrowed her eyes. She would make sure her father understood what she wanted. When Hinata returned to the compound she marched to her fathers study. Her head was held high and she knocked and entered. Her father stared at her with his emotionless eyes. "Father we need to talk." He nodded for her to continue. "I, Hinata Hyuuga, am dating Naruto Uzumaki." He opened his mouth to object but she beat him to it. "I don't want permission or need it for that matter. This is my life to live and I have loved him for a long time. Today I found out he felt the same and I will not give him up. Screw anyone who says otherwise." Then she turned and walked away leaving a shocked Hiashi behind.

His jaw was practically on the floor by now. Hinata had just told him to screw off along with the elders. He was annoyed at her for her disrespect but proud that she stood up for herself. In all honesty he just didn't want to see the boy that looked do much like his best friend Minato when he was a child. It brought up painful memories for him. He approved of him never the less and went to go see the elders. They were all waiting for him and he cleared his throat. "Hinata has taken a boyfriend." They were silent urging him on. "One Naruto Uzumaki." Then all hell broke loose. They were yelling things like. "Why is she seeing that demon?" and "I knew she was trouble."

His eye twitched. His daughter wasn't the problem. It was the stupid tradition. He was going to change that. He yelled. "Enough!" The room became silent. "I will allow Hinata to see Naruto. This tradition is going to be cause for a clan civil war and I don't plan on that happening anytime soon. So shut up!" The elders glared at him as he turned to leave. One elder, a very stupid one, said. "Your brother would be disappointed in you." Hiashi grabbed the elder by his collar and warned. "Don't. Ever. Speak. About. My. Brother." He dropped him and walked away. His brother was his soft spot. It hurt to think he could be disappointed in him. He walked into his daughters room. Hinata was already asleep but he kneeled next to her bed. "I'm sorry for never being a good father." Hinata was only half asleep so she heard and groggily opened her eyes. "Daddy?" His eyes widened but then he smiled and hugged her. She nuzzled her head into his neck enjoying how her father was treating her. He tucked her into her bed and then kissed her forehead and left. He walked into Hanabi's room and kissed her head as well.

When he woke up the next morning he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He peeked in and saw Hinata and Hanabi dancing around laughing. They were covered in flour and were singing to a familiar tune that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He walked in and they stopped turning to him. They looked afraid. Had Hinata really not known what happened? No she knew but didn't think it was real. Hiashi smiled and kissed both of his daughters heads. They were to shocked to speak. Then a messenger walked in. "Hiashi-sama you and your daughters are needed in the meeting room." Hiashi grimaced. They walked in and the elder that he had attacked said. "We have decided to give the title of clan heir to Neji Hyuuga and give both your daughters the caged bird seal."

He was about to speak when Hinata interrupted him. "You all are a bunch of dumb asses." They were all to shocked to speak. "If you give him the status of heir he will get rid of the seal just like I will. So either way the seal you oh so love to use is gone. I will be heir but so will Neji. The caged bird seal will be eliminated and you all will for once shut up." One elder stood up and pointed at her. "You will show us respect girl." Hinata glared at him. "Respect is earned not given and so far I am unimpressed." Some of the elders were starting to rethink their opinions of Hinata. "I challenge you to a spar then!" The elder said with an evil glint in his eyes. Hinata smirked. "I accept."

They went out to the training grounds and stood across from each other. Hiashi cleared his throat. "Anything but kill shots. Begin." The elder got into the gentle fist stance while Hinata weaved through hand signs. "Water style: Water canon." Water shot at the elder who used rotation to stop it. He charged forward at a fast pace. "Eight trigrams sixty four palms." He called hitting Hinata's chakra points. The Hinata in front of them poofed away revealing a log that was all beat up. The elder looked around for Hinata then they heard. "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." The elder was dragged down into the ground and Hinata climbed out of a hole that no one had noticed. She smirked. "I win."

Everyone was to shocked to speak. Hinata had won against an elder. Neji was smirking thinking that Naruto must have taught her the jutsu. She left and walked towards the training grounds. Naruto was waiting for her sitting against a tree. She slipped onto his lap straddling him. He smiled and she said. "I owe you for teaching me the head hunted jutsu." She thought about it and smirked. "Let me give you your reward." The rest of the night was spent with Naruto getting his reward.

Three years later Hinata and Naruto had gotten married. She was already two months pregnant and as happy as can be. They moved into the old Namikazi mansion that was then mysteriously burnt down. Hinata had seen the elder she had beaten running away from the house when it was caught on fire. They hadn't lost anything but they had to rebuild the structure. They had twins named Anna and Aki. Aki married Lee and Sakura's son eventually. Anna married Kiba's son but then died at a young age of twenty nine. Naruto had become hokage and Hinata was his wife since she gave up clan heir to Hanabi who was dating Konohamaru.

* * *

Review


End file.
